


grasp

by ohohpierre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 100 + 8 words, Character Study, Grantaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohpierre/pseuds/ohohpierre
Summary: I’ve never seen myself like this before, Grantaire thinks to himself.





	grasp

_I’ve never seen myself like this before_ , Grantaire thinks to himself. He would grasp outward with shaking hands, his fingernails chewed low from anxiety, reaching for something, anything, that would push him into the future. By no energy of his own, he stood, his body creaking in disagreement. He rolled his shoulders, twisted until his neck popped in satisfying relief, and moved to the window, his eyes closing against the orange glow of an early morning sun. His cigarettes were left discarded on his nightstand, a vow to himself to throw them away. The morning was lonely, but he was here, and that would have to be enough.


End file.
